Y las violetas son azules
by Mano de Tijera
Summary: Levi es un asesino que, tras matar a los padres de Eren, recibe la orden de secuestrar al niño de cuatro años, estudiarlo y eliminarlo. ¿Será capaz de lograrlo? (Cáp 2 editado)
1. Hundimiento

**Disclaimer** : _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

En esta historia, Levi fue capitán de la Legión pero, tras vencer a los titanes, es congelado para el futuro (criogénesis). Levi no recuerda quién es, ya que pasó por varias técnicas de lavado de cerebro, siendo hoy una herramienta para matar y Eren un niño de cuatro años.

 **Advertencias** : Lavado de cerebro. Violencia gráfica. Toques de ciencia-ficción. En este capítulo, muerte de personajes.

* * *

 **" Y las violetas son azules** **"**

« **1** »

Nada.

En su memoria, estaba la nada.

En alguna ocasión, Levi había tenido recuerdos. Capas verdes, caballos, seres gigantes y deformes. Risas al lado de un grupo que constaba de una pelirroja, una mala copia de sí mismo, otro con cabeza de cebolla y un rubio barbón… pero ya no quedaba nada. Ni las huellas de éstos en su memoria.

Levi había crecido en un laboratorio subterráneo, según sus "nuevos recuerdos", su hogar un lugar donde era torturado constantemente. Una gotera y los ruidos muy lejanos de la civilización habían sido sus padres, sus hermanos, su familia. Cuando despertó de la criogénesis, casi mil años después, armó una lucha para liberarse de sus captores, valiéndose de un bisturí que servía como herramienta quirúrgica en la charola de plata de los médicos que lo habían despertado. Preguntó por "su escuadrón", "el comandante", en algún lenguaje que ninguno comprendió. Cuatro doctores y varios guardias cayeron víctimas de este ataque, hasta que Levi fue amordazado y arrastrado a una silla eléctrica que empezó a desfigurar sus recuerdos, como un jarrón quebrado en múltiples ocasiones, hasta reducirse a añicos y perder la capacidad de regresar a su forma original. Ése fue el momento en el que dejó de ser el "capitán Levi" para volverse… aún no sabía exactamente. "La herramienta". "El soldado". No había nombre ni referente hacia él por fuera de esto. Ése había sido su bautizo, el único nombre que recordaba y el único nombre que tenía.

No había nada más.

* * *

—¿Estado?

—Signos normales. No se detecta ningún fallo en las lecturas.

—Hagan un nuevo escaneo. Retomen desde el paso ciento nueve. Cualquier error en las lecturas, lo quiero en puño y letra y corregido al instante.

—A la orden.

Los científicos obedecieron. Tras un año, habían logrado su objetivo: Crear a la herramienta perfecta. Un hombre sin escrúpulos, con rigurosa disciplina militar, capaz de acatar órdenes sangrientas sin rechistar.

—¿Qué tan seguro es que Jaeger le haya dado el suero a su hijo?

Era una junta reducida. Sólo había cuatro personas ahí, en un cuarto a prueba de sonido en todas direcciones.

—Es una fuente fidedigna. —Aportó el espía— Grisha ha usado a su hijo como un envase. La probabilidad es alta.

—Es posible reducir a una nación entera con las habilidades que tiene un titán —infirió uno de los asistentes—: Tras experimentar por años en animales, Grisha le ha dado el suero a su hijo: El niño tiene cuatro años, se presume que Grisha le ha creado un antídoto… y también, parece ser que ése no es el único suero que creó.

—¿Cómo llegan a esa conclusión?

—Hay algo sospechoso en la rutina de Grisha. —Habló el otro espía— Ha salido de viaje.

* * *

Los viajes familiares eran aburridos.

Había terminado ese juego por quinta vez. Se había quedado sin batería. Eren oía las noticias que tanto le interesaban a su padre y a su madre hablar de la celebración que harían por el día de gracias.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar con Armin? —preguntó, sacudiéndose, sus pies colgando del asiento a sus cuatro años.

—Falta poco.

Eso le habían dicho hacía dos horas.

—Eso dices todo el tiempo. Tengo hambre —pataleó.

—Cariño, basta, tienes tu juego. —Recordó su madre.

—¡Ya no sirve!

—Te compraremos otro si te estás quieto. Ya casi llegamos. —Mencionó ella, dulcemente, ignorando el berrinche de su pasajero más pequeño por el retrovisor.

Para Eren, lo que ocurrió después sería difícil de olvidar. De haberlo sabido, se habría deshecho del juego y habría abrazado a sus padres con todas sus fuerzas, diciéndoles cuánto los amaba.

Pero todo le fue arrebatado en apenas segundos.

Eren recordaba una luz que los había encandilado, la de un coche en dirección a ellos, justo al entrar a una curva empinada que daba a un lago. Oyó los frenos chillar cuando su padre intentó parar de súbito, pero el coche se sacudió como si las llantas se hubieran resbalado contra el asfalto y, más que pavimento, parecía que estaban en una superficie lisa, lavada por la lluvia reciente. Escuchó el vehículo estrellarse contra la barda de la carretera, muy cercana a quebrarse totalmente por el choque, pero había sostenido tres cuartos del coche y evitado que se hundiera en el lago.

Pero no terminó ahí.

Eren oyó un puñetazo que rompió la ventana del conductor. Grisha, quien se había impactado el cráneo contra el volante, estaba aún semiconsciente como para notar que habían abierto su puerta, tanteando la palanca que abría la cajuela y dando con ella en dos segundos. Eren no podía dejar de temblar, viendo a una sombra pasearse por detrás del coche, extrayendo algo de la cajuela con suma facilidad.

—Papá… pa-pá…

Carla estaba llorando, y comenzó a decirle a su esposo: —Que se lleven todo. Grisha, que se lleven todo… sólo que nos dejen irnos…

—Mamá, ¿qué está pasando?

—No mires, cariño. Todo estará bien.

Y Eren, depositando toda su fe en las palabras de su madre, obedeció. Su madre siempre tenía razón. Sus padres se harían cargo de todo. Estarían con Armin muy pronto, jugarían y todo eso sería un mal sueño.

Eren abrió los ojos en el peor momento.

Escuchó unos golpes espantosos de cuando la sombra estrelló repetidamente el cráneo de su padre contra el volante, dedos enguantados en cuero firmemente apretados en los enredados cabellos castaños, chocándolo hasta que se escuchó un "crack", como para exagerar el impacto contra el volante que determinara su muerte. Eren había permanecido mudo, como una especie de shock. En cambio, gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando la sombra estranguló a su madre, su última imagen siendo la de sus ojos blancos cuando dejó de respirar.

—¡Déjala! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, yo te voy a ayudar!

Pero su juramento fue interrumpido por una mano con la fuerza de una garra que lo sacó del asiento trasero de un tirón agresivo, jalándolo por el espacio entre los dos asientos delanteros y aventando al niño de lleno contra el pavimento lavado, donde cayó sobre pleno rostro. Comenzó a chillar por el dolor en su rostro, pero pronto gorgoteó el exceso de saliva por el miedo, cuando observó a la sombra empujando el coche por la barda semiquebrada, dejando caer el vehículo al fondo del lago.

Sus padres…

—¡Mamá! —Gritó el niño al tope de sus cuerdas vocales, ignorando el dolor de su rostro para aferrarse contra la barda, gritándole al agua. Como respuesta, escuchó un sutil oleaje del lago negro, brillante con una luna menguante. Se asomó por la barda, dispuesto a aventarse por ella a buscar a su madre en el lago, quizás aún estaba viva.

Cuando sintió un tirón que lo arrancó del metal, la sombra echándoselo por un hombro que olía a muerte.

—¡¿Qué les hiciste a mis padres?! ¡Quiero volver con ellos! ¡Bájame! ¡Idiota! ¡Tonto! ¡Malo! ¡Que me bajes!

Pero sintió que le cubrían la nariz, obstaculizando la respiración y, por toda la adrenalina, el cansancio y el dolor, acabó inconsciente sobre un hombro que lo llevaba lejos.

* * *

 **Notas:** Hola, perdón por los errores, me los pueden decir.

¡Muchas gracias a quien se quiso pasar por aquí!


	2. Celda

**Advertencias** : Varias técnicas de lavado de cerebro en Levi. Tortura física y mental.

* * *

« **2** »

—Tengo que volver al escuadrón. Soy Levi.

Así fueron los primeros días tras ser despertado. Levi no lo sabía, pero él era el único que había sobrevivido de toda la legión. Unos habían muerto por enfermedades asociadas al envejecimiento; otros, caídos en batalla o de alguna otra manera.

Cada que Levi mencionaba algo sobre su identidad, recibía una descarga eléctrica en el cerebro tan potente que pensaba que acabaría frito, a veces varias descargas en el día. Terminaba agotado, su boca chorreando saliva hasta el pecho al perder el control de sus músculos, la vista quebrada y nublada por el dolor que lo aquejaba cual miles de cuchillos.

No fue fácil. El que Levi asimilara su "nueva identidad" tomó casi meses: Los científicos le decían que "Levi" no existía, que nunca existió sino que era un invento de su mente, así como el escuadrón y las personas que creía haber conocido; que, como podía ver, no quedaba ninguna de ellas ahí, salvo él. El lavado de cerebro fue surtiendo efecto a pasos muy lentos, pero efectivos. Se lo bautizó como "el soldado" por unos, "la herramienta" por otros, buscando un control total sobre él, una fidelidad ciega y una entrega total en cada misión. Buscaban que Levi entendiera que la misión era más importante que su vida, aun cuando el precio fuera destruir todos sus recuerdos, toda su vida anterior. Tenía que ser educado para olvidar y dejar de pensar, sólo obedecer.

La tortura había tomado casi medio año. El entrenamiento era exhaustivo, una rutina de reforzamiento físico mayor a doce horas diarias, sus horas de descanso estaban restringidas a dos horas para extenuarlo más, sin contar que su sueño era interrumpido por choques eléctricos durante la noche para que no alcanzara un descanso profundo… Su alimentación, asimismo, estaba alterada: Recibía pocas proteínas para que su cuerpo se debilitara con más facilidad; para que, cada día más, Levi saboreara más la muerte y, conforme se rehusaba a las órdenes, las torturas y condiciones de vida se volvían más oscuras y restringidas…

Pero nada se comparó a los periodos de aislamiento. Era casi la tortura por excelencia y Levi no quería volver ahí. Había sido encerrado en una celda húmeda de dos y algo metros cuadrados, en total oscuridad, por días, sin ventilación, ruidos ni pasos, sin recibir alimento o gota de agua alguna, era como un estado de tortura psicológica que rozaba la máxima agonía. Nunca creyó que sería capaz de caer en las manos de los médicos, quienes tenían control sobre su mente, su cuerpo y su vida, pero en algún momento su instinto de supervivencia se antepuso a su razón y, en algún momento, en lugar de pelear, obedeció…

Su estómago recibió comida. Los periodos de aislamiento total se volvieron más cortos. Era capaz de beber agua más o menos en buen estado y no mezclada con lodo, drenaje u orines. Su mente empezaba a ser moldeada, empezaba a seguir órdenes, todo para evitar morir… la voz en su mente ya no estaba, sólo la de los científicos, con la orden más reciente… él ya no existía dentro de sí mismo.

No sabría explicar en qué momento sucedió exactamente, en qué momento olvidó permanentemente que él era Levi. Su nombre fue lo último que olvidó, en una de las sesiones de electroshock que recibió…

—Tú eres una herramienta. No tienes voluntad. No tienes una voz en tu cabeza que te diga qué hacer. Vives para esperar órdenes. Vives para obedecer.

Así tenía que ser.

—¿Está claro, Utensilio?

No había salida. Nunca habría una salida.

—Copiado.

* * *

Cuando Eren despertó, estaba en una celda. Tenía una aguja clavada en la cara interna del codo, un parche que la cubría. No sabía que estaban midiendo su ritmo cardiaco y le suministraban suero. Empezó a llorar por sus padres y a gritar que quería salir de ahí. Que tenía miedo. Que alguien lo ayudara.

Llegó alguien pero sólo lo inyectó y, al instante, Eren se desmayó. Despertó de nuevo en un cuarto con máquinas, varios pitidos, olor a químicos y mucho frío. Estaba amarrado a una camilla y, en cuanto empezó a llorar, fue amordazado.

Sabían que Grisha le había inyectado el suero de titán al niño y querían estudiarlo. Eren no podía parar de chillar, lo estaban inyectando, todo era muy raro y su madre no llegaba. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el lago? ¿Eso había sido real?

Esos adultos no lo escuchaban. Los adultos normalmente lo mimaban, le sonreían, lo hacían reír o le daban dulces. ¿Por qué éstos lo inyectaban, sin hablarle en lo más mínimo, tomando notas de los números que aparecían en las máquinas?

Reconoció a la figura en la camilla de enseguida, un escalofrío cuando le recordó. Era "la sombra". Eren sintió mucho miedo, el monstruo estaba al lado de él, aunque dormido. ¿Qué tal si despertaba? ¿Qué tal si le hacía daño?

Había personas con batas blancas alrededor de él, también, diciendo "no hay alteración en las lecturas. Misión exitosa. La herramienta sigue en funcionamiento óptimo".

Eren se confundió. «La herramienta» de la que hablaban era una persona. ¿Qué no las herramientas eran objetos? ¿Por qué los doctores hablaban de este hombre como una cosa?

Sintió mucho sueño con el suero, y su mente se perdió.

* * *

Despertó con una bata blanca y vieja, un brazalete con un número y unas letras que rezaban "EJ". Ya no estaba amordazado, pero le dolía el rostro y sentía la garganta como si tuviera un alambre de púas adentro. Al tocarse la cara, sintió unos raspones profundos, de cuando su rostro aterrizó contra el pavimento. Había costras y sangre seca en su frente y mejilla, también.

En la misma celda, estaba la sombra.

Eren sintió que se le paró el corazón.

Más tardó en gritar y en pedir ayuda que en notar cómo estaba: Era un hombre de pelo negro con la mirada al frente, casi sin parpadear, incluso parecía que no respiraba. Eren no quiso acercarse, pero notó que a él el niño no le interesaba. Al contrario de Eren, el hombre no tenía ninguna herida, aunque sí numerosas cicatrices en lo poco que el conjunto negro dejaba ver, cubriendo en cuero desde el cuello hasta los pies; manos enguantadas, la mirada perdida en el infinito y en la nada al mismo tiempo.

El niño no pudo dormir las primeras dos noches que compartieron celda. Eren no podía dejar de mirarlo; de vigilarlo, en caso de que este hombre lo dañara.

Al tercer día, Eren finalmente le habló.

—¿Qué… les hiciste a mis padres?

El soldado no pestañeó.

—¿Sí me escuchas? Soy Eren. ¿Tú te llamas…?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Hasta cuándo voy a estar aquí?

El hombre siguió en su estado de mutismo, por horas.

* * *

Un día se llevaron a Eren. Tardaron dos horas y treinta y cinco minutos en regresarlo a la celda. Levi no comentó nada, no le habían ordenado hacer algún comentario, únicamente cuidarlo pero estaba en manos de los científicos. No tenía que cuidarlo de ellos, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, aunque por algún rincón de su cabeza se le pasó que iban a torturar al niño, Eren volvió a la celda tranquilamente y se sentó frente a Levi.

—Oye, abre la boca.

Ésa sonaba a una orden. ¿Tenía que obedecer a los científicos, o al niño? Luego, escuchó:

—Abre. Te traje algo.

Había media galleta en su manita. El hombre se mantuvo con expresión ausente.

—Nunca te he visto comer, pero sé que te da hambre como a mí.

Levi no se movió. Entonces, Eren intentó:

— _Ellos_ dicen que comas. —Mintió, alimentándolo. No percibió ruido alguno de que la había masticado o que había invadido su garganta, pero estaba en su boca, y Levi percibió por un segundo que Eren mostraba todos los dientes, incapaz de identificar que era una sonrisa— Te traeré cuando me den más. Me pidieron información de mi papá, de los sueros de titán, pero no sé mucho. Sólo les dije que mi papá me inyectó uno.

Demonios. El niño lo había confirmado; lo iban a usar como una rata. La galleta era un mecanismo de acondicionamiento, tal como lo habían hecho con Levi.

Eren se le sentó a un lado.

—Si nos sentamos juntos, a ti no te dará miedo y a mí tampoco. Yo te cuidaré y tú a mí, mientras mis papás vienen.

Levi tenía la mirada clavada en la pared. Parecía imposible desviarla de ahí. Pero sentía un hueco en el estómago, un sabor a chocolate y harina que le enrarecía la boca, un sabor a infancia…

—Me llamo Eren. ¿Tienes un nombre? Todos tienen un nombre.

Tardó mucho en oír una respuesta.

—«Herramienta».

Ésa era la voz de las ramas de un árbol torcido en las penumbras, la voz de las sombras y la profundidad de los pantanos. Ligeramente grave, con un toque de algo perdido. Irrecuperable.

—¿No tienes otro nombre?

Esperó casi un minuto para obtener réplica.

—«Soldado».

Eren lo observó fijamente y, pasado un tiempo, le preguntó al hombre:

—¿Tus papás tampoco han venido por ti? —inquirió, inocentemente— No te preocupes. Cuando lleguen los míos, te llevaré conmigo.

Los ojos grises de la sombra se clavaron en el suelo.

No entendió por qué alguien querría llevárselo consigo.

Tal vez el niño necesitaba una herramienta.

* * *

—¿Cómo se transforma en titán?

Ésa fue la pregunta que engendró las peores pesadillas en el niño.

Permaneció en una camilla durante días, conforme los médicos estudiaban qué activaba el suero de titán. Intentaron desde órdenes básicas de que "se transformara" hasta desestabilizarlo emocionalmente causándole toda clase de daños. Mientras tanto, Levi había recibido la orden de matar al niño en cuanto éste se transformara y las cosas se salieran de control; por lo tanto, estaba en una esquina, observando, con un dibujo de Eren oculto en un bolsillo, de hacía unos días. Eren había dibujado su propia casa con una pluma que encontró olvidada bajo un escritorio y había etiquetado en qué parte de la casa dormía cada quién, dibujando una familia frente a la casa, manos tomadas y sonrisas enormes. "Papá y mamá", "yo" y, para sorpresa de Levi, había una sombra negra y un círculo apuntando a un cuarto, donde decía "aquí vive mi nuevo amigo". El azabache se había quedando observándolo, largamente, y esto era lo que recordaba mientras oía los gritos en el quirófano subterráneo, donde experimentaban con Eren y con él.

Cuando volvió a ver a Eren, habían pasado dos semanas y el niño lucía pálido, ojeras pronunciadas y aspecto demacrado imposibles de creer en alguien de cuatro años. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y, en cuanto lo dejaron ahí en la celda, se hizo una bola sobre sí mismo, en un rincón donde parecía haber perdido el habla, cuando antes Eren hablaba todo el tiempo.

Levi no sabía que ése sería el final de todo, que ése era el último día que planeaban dejar a Eren con vida.

Sin embargo, antes de la entrada de los científicos a la celda, Eren le extendió un papel a Levi, sin hacer ningún comentario. Fue la máxima interacción que habían tenido tras varios días. Levi abrió el papel doblado y observó pero, antes de mencionar nada, se oyó un estruendo al abrirse la celda y el séquito de batas blancas ingresó.

Dispusieron una mesa con armas para Levi: Varios revólveres, navajas y fusiles tendidos para él. Finalmente, Eren perdió el brillo en sus ojos cuando dieron la próxima orden.

—Soldado, mátalo.

* * *

Respuesta para _**AlieHS** :_ ¡Hola! Perdón si me tardé mucho, muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí y me alegra que te gustara la idea, ojalá no odies la continuación. Cuídate, besos y abrazos para ti también!

¡Gracias a quien leyó!


End file.
